


"The Goths saved us!"

by mitigates



Series: Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Gen, Rated T for language, idk what to tag this, its short, just a wip, kageyama and kunimi work at hot topic, sakusa and kenma work at spencers, there's no relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Sakusa and Kenma work at Spencer's. Kageyama and Kunimi work at Hot Topic.Bath & Body Works was on fire.
Series: Discord Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198040
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	"The Goths saved us!"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "must work with the enemy"

Hot Topic and Spencer's. The same store in two different fonts. The only real different was that Hot Topic sold Funko branded collectibles while Spencer's sold...a different kind of toy. 

Kageyama and Kunimi worked at the Hot Topic most days, spending too many hours persuading teens that "yes, Nirvana has more than one song" and "yes, My Chemical Romance and Panic! At The Disco are two different bands" and finally, "no, mom and dad, this is not the devils hangout".

Across from them, Kenma and Sakusa wore matching expressions of disdain whenever they had to kick out teenagers who were there to snicker at the edible underwear and wide selection of 18+ greeting cards. They both scowled as they explained the different between a nipple ring and tongue ring and why it wasn't hygenic to use one piercing for different holes.

Come Christmas time, however, all hell broke lose with lines that stretched around the corner, customers that never stopped, and an endless supply of dumb questions. Kenma and Sakusa liked to refer their worst of questions to Kunimi and Kageyama, laughing quietly as dumbfounded parents wandered over. Kunimi and Kageyama would glare through the window and send unsuspecting parents into their popular back right corner for "toys". At the end of the day, however, they would have to come together.

Bath & Body Works was on fire. Why was Bath & Body Works on fire? Because people liked to test the tested candles. In that instance, an unsupervised child had knocked over four of them and their oil based misting spray was immediately ignited. Kenma watched and couldn't help but wonder if those bottles were labeled as being flammable. Sakusa had disappeared to find a fire extinguisher at least 7 minutes ago. Kunimi was staring, as bored as ever. Kageyama seemed to be calmly panicking. Things were thrown for a bigger loop when the Bath & Body Works workers started screaming and running around on the one day that their manager had taken off. She deserved a break!

Kageyama and Sakusa (who had since reappeared sans fire extinguisher) sprung into action after seeing the workers flailing with the fire. It would eventually spread to their own stores and they really didn't feel like being put out of work right before the holiday. 

"BBW worker, move!" Kageyama screeched as he lifted his fire extinguisher. In something straight out of that employee training video that nobody watched, Kageyama expertly employed the PASS method of using that red device: he pull the pin, aimed the spray, squeezed the metal, and swept from side to side. Sakusa grabbed the shirts of each panicking worker and led them to safety. The blonde looked up at him like he was his heaven sent savior, the red-head seemed to still be panicking.

"Kiyoko is going to be so mad! Shit, shit, shit-"

The blonde joined in. "Fucking fuck, fuck- she is- shit! Shit!"

"The Goths saved us!" The red-head yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Kenma scowled, Sakusa grimaced, Kageyama frowned, and Kunimi stared (still bored albeit slightly more entertaining with the possibility of watching the mall go down in flames).


End file.
